What Daddy Doesn't Know
by jasperjr630
Summary: How does Bella spend her time when Charlie thinks she's out with her friends? bella/billy one-shot lemon turned into a small prequel story. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella," He called out to me.

I immediately started for him at the sound of his voice. Something about his russet skin and deep, dark eyes always had me wet. And maybe it had a little to do with the fact that he was my father's best friend and that he was over 30 years older than me. It made it all the more fun. I entered the living room, and instead of finding Billy in his wheelchair, he was sitting in a kitchen chair. With that smirk on his face and twinkle in his eyes, I knew exactly what he wanted.

I walked slowly over to him, letting Billy take in my short jean skirt, fishnets that ended at my thighs, and tight, low-cut shirt that led little to the imagination. I reached him with a playful smile on my face and rubbed my hands once over his chest. Automatically, I swung my legs onto either side of him, into a straddle, glad that he was in an armless chair. I started to unbutton his shirt and rubbed my pussy in circles over his dick, making sure I elicited a groan out of Billy. After removing his shirt I placed my hands on the back of his neck, and positioned my lips just out of reach of his.

Unable to take any more, he crushed his lips to mine. We moved our mouths in sync together and his hands fell onto either side of my hips, pushing me harder onto his dick. I felt his cock harden beneath me, making my pleasure grow as it continued to rub against me in all the right places. I quickened my pace. Billy forced my mouth open with his tongue and began to battle for dominance.

I could tell when he started to become impatient when he savagely yanked my shirt off.

"No bra this time, I see."

"Well, I've been a naughty girl, Billy." I moved my hand to cover one of his and guided it up to my tit, running it over the nipple. "I mean, I'm fucking my dad's best friend. My father would never approve of this."

"That's why we do it, isn't it?" Billy moved both of his hands to my breasts and began to expertly squeeze them. Under his breath he whispered, "So big."

I smiled down at him and responded to his comment by slipping one of my hands into his pants and stroking his cock. Then, Billy pinched my nipples and I let out a moan in reaction. "You are one bad, bad girl."

I just nodded my head in response, unable to speak due to the pleasure coming from both grinding Billy and his hands that were playing with my breasts.

"Show me, then," Billy said. "Show me how naughty you are."

With that I climbed off of his lap and kneeled down before him. Not leaving Billy's eyes, I undid his jeans and pulled them off, along with his boxers. I licked my lips in anticipation of his cock that sprang up before me. There was a slight wet spot on the top of it, where a bead of pre-cum lay. Ever so lightly, I licked it off, letting my tongue barely sweep across his head. In response Billy groaned.

"Bella," he said in a tone that was both demanding and yet yearning.

I gave in and took his shaft in my hand and pumped it up and down quickly. Soon Billy was panting heavily. I stopped and removed my hands from him completely and lowered my mouth over his cock. Billy's hands came roughly to the back of my head and pushed me down farther until his head was grazing the back of my throat. I choked and gagged, but Billy's hands remained on my head, holding me in place. I could hear him groaning louder and louder. Suddenly he pulled me away from him, keeping my lips a few inches away from his dick. Then, as he held my head in place, he brought his shaft forward into my mouth.

"Look at me, Bella."

I did as he said and met my eyes to his. Billy's face was scrunched in pleasure as he fucked my mouth. His breath was coming faster and so were his yells. Just before he was going to cum, he stopped.

"Take off that slutty skirt of yours. Now." I eagerly stood in front of him and took off my skirt. "Come back over here, Bella."

I did as he said and resumed to my straddle over Billy's cock. My pussy throbbed in agony from the need of him inside me. "Billy," I whimpered.

He positioned his cock at my entrance and forcefully entered me. Without giving me any time to adjust to his size, he began to pound into me. The pleasure that shot up me was instantaneous. The pit of my stomach grew warmer as I took control. I circled my pussy around his cock, creating new angles that sent waves of pleasure through my body. I raised my hands to his shoulders and looked into his eyes and I began to bounce on top of him.

We were both moaning out each other's names as our pleasures increased. I could feel the pressure building. I saw Billy's eyes move from my own to my breasts, knowing that he loved the way the jiggled when I fucked him. I arched my back, causing my chest to be closer to his face as they moved up and down with my body.

"You whore, Bella," he said to me as my face scrunched from the feeling he was giving me. I could feel my release coming closer.

"Billy, Billy I'm gonna cum," I yelled out to him, my pitch becoming higher and higher the closer I got.

"Cum for me, Bella. Cum for your daddy's friend." With one last hard hit, I came around Billy's cock.

"Fuck, Billy!" I screamed out.

Billy continued to pound into me. I could feel him begin to tense beneath me. His hands found their way back to my hips and pushed me harder onto his cock. Wanting him to get a release, I continued to ride him as my lips found his ear.

"Do you like the way I feel around you? Do you like the way my breasts move when I pound on your cock," I said huskily. "Let's go, Billy. I want you to cum for me." I moved my hand to stroke his cheek. "And open your eyes. I want you looking at me when it happens."

His hands tightened around my hips. "Fuck, Bella. You fucking slut."

I pushed down once more and then he yelled loudly. I felt his dick explode cum inside of me.

Billy looked into my eyes. "Charlie has no idea what his daughter is doing when she says she's going over to visit a friend, does he?"

"No," I said with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**i saw that there were no Bella and Billy stories and this came to me. comment if you would like, but please, nothing negative! this was my first lemon**

**there's some talk about wanting me to continue and make it more into a story.. so what are your opinions????**


	2. Back to the Beginning

**okay! finally got it out. this is just set up because i really wanted you to know how it all came about**

**Background info: It takes place sort of in New Moon, after Edward leaves and she's always at Jacob's house. this is where we go back, to before the previous chapter. **

**obviously, this is not a normal Bella, but it's how i meant it to be.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight, that alone belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I'm just the puppeteer in this creation ;)**

* * *

Things were getting bad again. Jacob was always out with his wolf pack, I had no idea where they were going, or when he was going to be back. One time it took him three days to return to me. In that time he was absent, the hole in my chest had almost doubled in size. The pain was excruciating. I could always feel my blood pounding through my body, always threatening to burst me apart into a thousand little pieces-like Jake's clothes when he Changes. Blackness would creep into the edges of my vision, taking away my sight, but it didn't matter much because I would end up shutting my eyes and hunching over, time and time again to try to keep myself from breaking.

I've been wondering if I should have let Jake into my life like I have. This was wrong, selfish of me to do this to him. It's my fault that he's out there risking his life somewhere. What if something happens to him? I keep having this feeling that one day he won't return to me. It'll be like… before. And I can't handle that. Not again. I really don't know what I'll do if that happens.

I looked around myself. I was by our tree, where I've spent most of my time now. All of my time, in fact, but I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't roam the beach waiting for him, having the rain pour down on me in an unyielding assault. What I needed was a new distraction, what I needed was a new hobby.

I sighed and got up from the tree's trunk and headed back for Jacob's house. I trudged through the muddy grass at a slow pace, not caring that I hadn't bothered to wear a raincoat this morning. Here I'd thought it would have been warm and partly cloudy. Note to self, don't become a meteorologist.

It didn't matter if I knocked or not anymore, I've been here so often it was like my second home now. I tried not to think about other places I'd thought of as my second home.

After taking off my muddy shoes, I took inventory of myself. My jeans had slight mud stains on its hems and, of course they were pretty wet, but nothing too terrible. My shirt was another story, though. My lack of wearing a coat left me cold, not to mention soaked and today I'd worn a light pink short sleeved shirt with no cami under it. Luckily I'd worn a bra, though that was very visible through the see-through shirt. I needed to raid Jacob's minimal closet for a shirt.

"Hello, Bella," Billy greeted me from the kitchen. I looked up to meet his gaze.

"Oh, hi, Billy," I paused. "Have you heard anything about Jacob?"

"No, no, but I'm sure he's fine. You worry yourself too much." He sounded distracted as he said this, as if his mind was off in a whole other direction.

I walked into the kitchen to join him, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath to steady myself. When I opened my eyes I saw Billy staring at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't place.

"Well," I said after a minute of silence, "I think I'm gonna go find a shirt of Jacob's to wear, mine's dripping water."

His eyes took in my torso. "Yes, that would be a good idea," Billy said huskily.

Blushing slightly, I turned and went into Jacob's room, not bothering to close the door behind me. His bed was unmade, just as he'd left it this morning. I reached his tiny closet and peered in, hoping to find a shirt wearable for me, and after searching for a minute I found his button up white shirt that he'd worn that day I'd gone to prom.

I hated thinking about it, and the sight of this shirt was horrible, but it was the closest thing to my size I could find, so I slipped into it. I peered down at myself; it swallowed up most of my thighs, debating for a second if it would be bad if I took my jeans off so they could dry. Coming to the conclusion that since the shirt swallowed up most of me, it wasn't a big deal, I removed my pants and laid them over a small chair Jacob had in the corner. Besides, it was just Billy here.

I walked back into the other room and lazily sat on the couch, throwing my legs onto it while my thoughts were a million miles away, so utterly out of it, I sure didn't hear Billy roll to a stop in front of me. "Bella, what are you wearing?" His features looked frozen in a mask of surprise.

Immediately I stood up, startled and both slightly embarrassed for him finding me like this. I looked down at the shirt, then back up at Billy. "Oh, this? I found it in Jake's room; I figured it would be ok to wear as my clothes were drying. Did you want me to change?"

He had the same look he did when we were in the kitchen minutes ago. Billy's eyes had this odd look to them and his posture was tense and stiff. "No, no, you're fine Bella, no need to change." He retreated to his bedroom, where I didn't see him again till it was almost time to go.

Later that night I sat on my bed, staring at the wall in front of me, trying to ignore Charlie's snoring, I just started thinking. Thinking about how things used to be, thinking about how Jacob came home finally right before I was leaving, thinking about how I couldn't go on like this. I couldn't continue doing nothing all day and only to repeat it the next.

There needed to be some changes- I couldn't keep being this sorry feeling goody-two shoes girl anymore.

I let my mind play back earlier today. Billy's strange looks did nothing but confuse me. I thought of my surroundings at the time, trying to pinpoint exactly what was the catalyst for Billy's weird behavior. The house was the same, nothing different there, and outside it was raining, but it's always raining in Forks. Although, maybe it had nothing to do with what was around us… what if it had to do with, well… me and what I was wearing? Was what I was wearing affect him? Did Billy think of me in that way?

This was all too much. Between the new thoughts forming in my head and the always present throbbing of my insides over what had_ happened_, I needed something, anything to help. I quietly went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, finding Charlie's beers. I didn't think, didn't hesitate in grabbing two, popping the tops and heading back upstairs to my room. I've never drank anything before, like I said, I've been the ideal daughter, but I didn't want to be anymore. I sat on my bed and chugged half the first before coming up for air.

Billy had always been so kind, always looking out for my best interests, and most importantly, he's always been there for me. He's never left me like _he_ did or even like Jacob does every day to go off with the pack. Billy hasn't left my side; he even said he wasn't going anywhere. And over the weeks that I've been spending down in La Push, I've gotten to know Billy Black a little better, and I have to admit the more I learned, the more I liked.

I took a deep swig of the beer, and then another, loving the way the liquid slid easily down my throat and the slight burn that followed. Soon the first bottle was empty, so I moved on to the next, carefully hiding the empty bottle under my bed. There was no reason for Charlie to find out about anything.

There weren't many things I wanted anymore besides for time to pass quickly, and Billy helped with that. He would help.

Things were changing, I could feel it. But I didn't mind, in fact, I welcomed it.

I think I just found my distraction.

* * *

**there we go. hopefully you like it, and there will be more to come**

**i want to say thank you to all my readers because you've all been so supportive and all that, so THANK YOU! :)**

**jasperjr630**


End file.
